erbogalaxyfandomcom-20200215-history
Starman3 vs FightingMario54321
Starman3 vs FightingMario54321 is the 12th installment of Epic Rap Battles of Galaxy. It's also the season 1 finale. It features Super Mario 64 Blooper Maker, Starman3, battling against retired Super Mario 64 Blooper Maker, FightingMario54321. It also features MarioMario54321, Nintendofan997, MJacobBarker, TheScatmanBros and SuperMarioGlitchy4 battling it out for who the best Blooper Maker is. It was released on October 9, 2014. Karaoke - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1w16kVR8X_k Cast/Crew Starman3 played by Tototito93 FightingMario54321 and TheScatmanBros played by ASZ Productions MarioMario54321 played by MarioFan54321 Nintendofan997 played by Zander Peers MJacobBarker played by TVNicholasKrauss SuperMarioGlitchy4 played by SuperJake1764 Edited/Audio Mixed by SuperJake1764 Written by ASZ Productions, TVNicholasKrauss, Zander Peers & SuperJake1764 Lyrics Starman3: Don’t even think of steppin’ up to me, your disses are dead like your channel! Who knows this little brat? Maybe some 90’s kid, you a-hole. I’ll get my power stars together, don’t even try to diss! Go away, nobody likes your japanese videos, or I’ll cut you into 8-bits! I make the best remixes in the world, I got all the fame! I was in supermarioglitchy4’s videos, top that you lame! You think you’re so powerful? Nobody knows you on youtube. Call this ROBLOX Goes Crazy, ‘because you must crazy if you can beat me too! FightingMario54321: Hyaaaaaa! What does this bastard think he is? A ripoff of me? I may have quit my own channel, but my fans are still loving me, can’t you see? My rhymes are powerful, your channel isn’t even great at all! Go away Starman3, before I make your career downfall! I’m spitting lethal rhymes that will make you lose your fans! My videos made people want to be my B-Words, man. Once I’m finished with you, I will show YouTube how I am! I’ll finish this punk like one of those karate movements! MarioMario54321: Welcome to the Moon World guys, I’m gonna finish you, don’t even try to escape! Because everybody knows that Starman3 is just a wannabe fake! I own all the fame, just watch as I make Mario jump the castle! Starman, why do you always rush your videos, you’re making it too much of a hassle! I started my fame since 2007, don’t even try to beat me! You both think my videos are bad? Check out my Bloopers of New Super Mario Bros Wii! My videos are the best, say goodbye you losers. I won this battle, so I don’t need to spit a word! NintendoFan997: Here is the best YouTuber, ready to win against these ripoffs! I’m going to beat the heck out of every single one of you, so just stop. I kill zombies, you punks, don’t you dare try and face me! I have all the fame, can’t you see? I make question shows, my videos are a success! I will turn down your fame, let’s just say, your fame is less! They call me X, because my videos are Xtreme! I TAKE THE CROWN, NOW I’LL FINISH THIS WITH MY LASER BEAM! MJacobBarker: MJacobBarker here to diss out these punks! I will tell you something guy, your videos are pure junk! I made a crossover with SuperMarioGlitchy4, don’t even try to diss! And let me assure you all, you 4 are on my checklist! When you see my videos, you’ll be jealous, ‘cause I got lots of flow! And this little guy called NintendoFan997, has videos that just blow! I may be silent on my videos, but It’s my time to shout! You know what? I’m getting tired of this, so I’m out! TheScatmanBros: Here is the Scatman MC, about to diss out these scaredy chicks! I am the best youtuber ever don’t even try to diss! My videos will make you freeze and completely jealous! Starman3, your videos just simply blow! FightingMario54321, nobody knows you anymore. MarioMario54321, your videos are completely a bore! NintendoFan997, why don’t you go back to killing zombies, you blob. My videos are as good as SMG4’s, ha, top that Jacob! SuperMarioGlitchy4: SuperMarioGlitchy4 here, it’s true that I am better than you all. I will beat you easily, call this Super Smash Bros Brawl! Thanks to me, all of you punks are going to decoy You all think you’re better than me? While you are just my tiny toys! Starman3, you might be in my videos, but alone you’re still a failure! Go and grab your stars, leave this battle, or I’ll leave you in forfeiture. FightingMario54321, good luck, nobody remembers you anymore! Your bloopers are worse than StarLuigi9080, both of you are such a bore MarioMario54321, go back to eating snacks, nobody loves your videos! Even though your so called “Mario Jumps the castle’ doesn’t make you a blooper hero!’ NintendoFan997, stop with your zombie hunting, and get a fresh life! I’ll stick you with this sword, call me Cloud Strife! MJacobBarker, don’t even think of trying to beat me, you ‘’Drama King’’! You think your videos are good? Try and make something more awesome, see? ScatmanBros, you may know me, but you’re just one of those dogs with their pants wet!! ScatScatJohn outta here, nobody loves you in the internet! As you see you little wussies, I am the king of the SM64 Bloopers! All your videos are so bad, you freakin’ poopers! I won this battle, so I don’t need to mention anything anymore! Because all of you nerds should know, I am your lord!